Green Puffle
Green Puffles are known to be very energetic and active. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propeller Cap or a unicycle. The most famous Green Puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room. During the Club Penguin Improvement Project, you could become one during the April Fools' Day Party. It was one of three puffles available in March 2006. On September 13, 2010, penguins that have Green Puffles were able to take their puffles into Jet Pack Adventure, as revealed in the 255th issue of The Club Penguin Times. Using the Green Puffle, your penguin can earn more Stamps, but the hardest one to get is that the Green Puffle has to collect the jet pack fuel while you are falling to the ground. History The green puffles are one of the oldest puffles and the first puffles to be available along with the other two types of puffles. Green puffles are available for penguins to adopt since March 2006. Appearances *In the book known as The Great Puffle Switch, your puffle, PJ, is a Green Puffle. *One appeared in the comic "Frosty the Puffle." *One also appeared in the comic, "Snowcones." *This puffle appears in Puffle Roundup. *The Green Puffle can be seen on the Club Penguin home page. Famous Green puffles There are three famous green puffles. They are: #Keeper of the Boiler Room - A puffle that can be found in the Night Club. #Flit - One of the elite puffles. Trivia *One time, when the Green Puffle was hungry, he would make a strange noise. The noise is gone now. *On the Club Penguin home page you will be able to see the Green Puffle flying around in circles. *The Green Puffle was one of the four puffles to be discovered first in Club Penguin. The other puffles were the Blue, Pink, and Black Puffles. *They are mascots of Green Team in Club Penguin Game Day. *During the April Fools' Party 2008 on the Test Servers you would turn into one of these. *When you adopt this puffle, it says it laughs and average of 14.7 times a day. *If puffles went to school, this puffle would be the class clown. *If your Green Puffle runs away, you will receive the Green Ran postcard. Gallery runaway green puffle.png|The postcard a Green Puffle sends you when it runs away. GreenPuffle.jpeg|One of Aunt Arctic's missing puffles, the Green Puffle from Mission 1. 180px-green_puffle.jpg|A Green Puffle. Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.26 PM.png|Another Green Puffle. Fullscreen capture 24072010 103650 AM.bmp.jpg|The Green Puffle at the Night Club. Greenpufflejetpack.PNG|The Green Puffle as seen in Jet Pack Adventure. Green Puffle.png|A Green Puffle sprite sheet Green Puffle Spotted.png|Green Puffle spotted at Ski Village greenpufflepetshop.PNG|A Green Puffle in the Pet Shop eating Puffle O's greenpufflefair.PNG|A Green Puffle at the Feed a Puffle game booth greenpuffleaprilfools.PNG|A Green Puffle at the April Fools party 120px-GreenPufflePin.png|The Green Puffle Pin The Keeper.jpg|The Keeper of the Boiler Room Ha.png|A typical member penguin with a Green Puffle. Puffle1234.jpg|A picture of a Green Puffle Gallery Famous Green puffles File:black.JPG|Keeper of the Boiler File:120px-Flit.png|Flit Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffles Category:Pets Category:Article Category:Puffles that play in games